


Have some Firewhisky?

by script_7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Percy Weasley, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Ron Weasley, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Percy Weasley, M/M, POV Percy Weasley, Protective Oliver Wood, Top Oliver Wood, sad percy weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_7/pseuds/script_7
Summary: Percy Weasley stays at Hogwarts for the holidays and gets a tad (way more than a tad) drunk. When he wakes up in Oliver Wood's bed the next morning, everything goes to shit.Enjoy. Please Read. It's fun. Mwah.





	Have some Firewhisky?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about making the Weasley family mean. It just happens sometimes.

Percy was drunk. Not tipsy, not sober, but drunk and still drinking. He had opted to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays while the rest of his family returned home. Percy's family, the Weaslys, didn't like him very much at the moment. They had never liked him, really. Their main problem with him was how gay he was. For some reason, his entire family hated the fact that he crushed on boys and not girls. He had actually pretended to date Penelope for a while to appease them. (Penelope was a raging lesbian who happened to be his best and only friend.) so, anyway, he was really drunk. He had been stressed and felt hopeless and was sure that he would be the only one in the 6th year dormitory that he shared with Oliver. Oliver wood was probably at home with a perfect family to match his perfect face. "why does he have to be so fucking perfect," Percy grumbled, then he jumped at a small voice that suddenly spoke.

"Excuse me, sir, but it's getting late and you should probably be getting to bed."

"i know, i know," he said. He was currently sitting on a stool in the kitchen, alone except for the elf who had just spoken.

"here, let me take you back. You are a sixth year??" The elf made a kind gesture by putting her hand on his.

"yeah, the room should be empty," she quickly apparated him to his room, then left with a small wave. He promptly fell on his face.

"ouch," Percy picked himself up off the floor and fell into the nearest bed. Percy sniffed the pillow and realised that this was not his bed. "ugggg," Percy, drunk Percy, was waging a mental war with himself, deciding after a minute to stay in the bed and wash the sheets in the morning. His drunk mind decided that Oliver wouldn't be back anyway and that sleeping in his bed was the closest he would ever get to sleeping with Wood. He blushed at the thought. "God, i am so gay," he mumbled into the pillow. 

Oliver Wood, on that note, was not at home for the holidays. He was taking a shower after having played hours of solo quidditch. He stepped into the room wearing only a grey pair of sweatpants, since he thought that Percy was home for Christmas. He as froze he smelled the strong scent of Firewhisky. Oliver knew the scent from years of his father being drunk out of his mind. Oliver approached Percy's bed to check for the figure. It was empty, neatly made.

"I am imagining things," Wood said to himself. He walked over to his bed then startled. Curled up in his bed, hugging his pillow, was Percy. He had imagined Percy in his bed many times before, but his fantasies never included Percy being drunk and helpless in a little ball. Oliver was fighting the urge to just say fuck it and pounce in him as he gently took Percy's glasses off him and placed them on the table besides his bed. He took a blanket from the foot of his bed and draped it over Percy's sweater clad body. He looked at Percy for a second or two and made a mental note to ask him about his drinking in the morning. He knew, however, that he would need to sleep in Percy's bed, which would at least smell like him. He walked away but abruptly stopped as he heard a small noise.

"Ollie, don't go," Percy sat up a little bit in his (Oliver's) bed. Oliver took a sharp breath, hiding the hitch in his breathing with a response.

"Perce, you are drunk," Oliver looked at his dark shape. He saw Percy move a couple of times.

"s'pose so. Your point?" Percy shrugged his shoulder at Oliver. "It doesn't change the fact that I want to cuddle with you." He added as an after-thought. Oliver walked over and put their faces close together, as to better see Percy's eyes. 

"If I cuddle with you, will you tell me why you were drinking?" Percy furrowed his brow.

"yeah, but not tonight." Oliver pretended to pout, then nudged Percy over. He laid down on the bed, moved the pillow Percy was hugging and pulled him closed. Percy set his head on his chest. 

Oliver said, "Percy?" There was no response. "Okay. You're asleep then. I just want you to know that you are beautiful." again, no response. "Oh, and I think I love you." Of course, Percy was out cold and didn't hear any of it. Oliver fell asleep combing Percy's hair with his fingers, breathing n his scent.

. . .

Percy opened his eyes to sun on the ceiling. The curtains in the dorm room were open, beautiful sunlight making lines on the ceiling. He sat up, his head aching.

"what?" Percy looked around and realized that he was NOT in the correct bed. He looked around for his classes, which he found on the table beside him. Also on the table was a glass of orange juice and a small pill. Propped up next to the drink was a card that said 'drink me', and the pill had an identical one that said 'eat me'. Percy's eyes shot open a he heard a shower door close, and the water turn on. Then he suddenly remembered everything. Percy sat, stunned, as he thought about how bold he had been, asking to fucking cuddle. He remembered Oliver pulling him close, running a hand through his hair, his bare chest warm against his face. Percy jumped up and out of bed, mortified. What if he had said something personal? What if he had confessed and Oliver had been disgusted? What if he hated him? Percy slid off the old sweater in favour of a new, clean one. (he kept the old one folded, since it smelled like Oliver.) He pulled on some jeans and skirted out of the room, pausing only to grab the hangover pill. He stopped by the great hall to grab an ungodly amount of toast before heading to a secret spot he had by the lake. 

He had found this spot during his 4th year, after Fred and George had played a terrible prank on him. He had run out of his class and stumbled upon a little invisible island in a far corner of the lake. In order to get to it, he had borrowed (stolen) a very old broom from the shed and hid it by the island. Despite how indifferent he acted about flying and quidditch, he secretly loved it. Percy conjured up a backpack to shove his toast, notebook, and quills in, then got onto the broom. After a minute or so of flying, he passed through the barrier.

Percy, after using this island for two years, had quite a camp set up. There was a platform on the beach area, with railings and a couple of poles that were holding up a hammock. He had recently added a bigger shield charm to protect the platform, and the rest of the island, from snow. Underneath the platform, he had a food and muggle drinks that he had stock-piled for emergencies.

Percy propped the broom against the back of a pole and snatched an iced coffee. He magically cooled said drink and stuffed it in his bag before ascending the latter. Percy skipped the hammock to instead sit on the platform itself, with his legs dangling off the sides. He sat there for hours, writing shit in his favourite red journal he had gotten the time he had run away from home and spent a week in muggle London. The journal was a light red moleskin, unlike anything else he owned. He had gotten it from a kind woman who obviously thought he was homeless (which wasn't too far from the truth). She had seen him staring at it, touching the soft cover with his hands before checking the price and immediately dropping it back onto the shelf. He had left the store without it, sitting on a bench outside and trying to gather his thoughts. The lady was about middle age, dressed in a understated band sweatshirt and carrying herself in a very elegant way. She lightly dropped the bag in front of him and smiled. 

"Hi," She said.

"Hello," Percy relied. "do you need me to move? I know i am taking up-"

She cut him off. "No no no. Not at all, love. I just wanted you to have this. I saw you looking at it, and thought I would get it."

"oh no, ma'am. I couldn't take that from you!"

I insist," she replied." causing Percy to hug her in thanks.

No, he wrote in it religiously, magically adding pages whenever he ran out. He was still terrified of two things. one: that wood hated him and two: that Oliver had seen his scars and was now grossed out.

Percy had, since it was the middle of winter,also put a heating charm around his platform, so it was significantly warm. He had rolled up his sleeves a few minutes prior and now looked at the scars on his hands and arms. One had been so deep that he had had to stitch his own skin. The stitches were still in, since the incident had only taken place days prior. Percy didn't have a death wish. Sometimes, though, he believed that it would have made things so much easier. Percy sighed sand rolled down his sleeves, standing up. He gathered his quills, notebook, and empty coffee bottle and stuffed them all back into his pack.

. . .

A few days later, and Percy was still on the run from Oliver. Since it was dinnertime, he darted by the Dining hall to check for Oliver. There were only teachers, a few third years, and Oliver at the school during Christmas that year. Percy, since the chance of Oliver confronting him at dinner was super high, decided to skip. He didn't eat much food anyway. He made sure that Oliver was sitting in the great hall before he made his way up to their room, ignoring that Oliver had called his name He took a quick shower to clean the last traces of Fire whiskey off his body. Even though that Had been days prior, he still felt the need to get clean. (He had already taken a shower, don't worry). After the shower, he slipped on a onsie (another muggle thing he had discovered that was patterned like a Totoro)(which is another muggle movie thing) and grabbed a book from Oliver's bed table. The book was titled "quidditch, facing the facts of aerodynamics?'. He snatched the book and headed up to the astronomy tower, pausing to grab Oliver's blanked He camped out a the top of the tower with the blanked around him for hours. At almost two in the morning, Percy decided to sneak back down. He knew that Oliver would be sufficiently asleep by the time he got back. He snuck through the hallways, trailing the very edge of the blanket behind him, since he wore it like a cloak. He snuck into the common room and up the stairs to the sixth year dormitory. He quietly opened the door and slipped through. He closed the door behind him and a light flickered on as it clicked. Wood was sitting (fully dressed) on top of his bed,. Percy decided he would edge right back out of the door.

"Stop, please," Wood's voice rang out. He stood up and walked closer to Percy. Percy continued to open the door, but abruptly stopped as hands slammed into either side of his person, resting beside his shoulders. "I asked you to stop," Oliver whispered into his ear. "you've been ignoring me for days, Percy. He looked into Percy's eyes, but Percy avoided the gaze. "goddammit, why won't you look at me?" Percy looked at the ground. Oliver stepped back then said, in an injured voice "do you hate me? Is that it?

Percy looked up, confused, "what?'

"You've been ignoring me, avoiding eye contact, and sneaking off since that night. I get that you might not want to talk about it, but you don't have to hate me for it." He takes a breath. "If you hate me because we slept in the same bed, then that's your problem. I'm not going to put up with anymore homophobic people in my life. I'm gay, and if that's a problem, you can just leave I'm not going to stop having feelings for you just because you are some self-righteous homophobe who doesn't give a shit about me." Percy looked at him with shock. 

"You ass. You oblivious ass. I like you too!" Percy shuddered. "Nope. I take that back. I was lying. I fucking love you." Oliver took a sharp breath then suddenly pushed Percy against the nearest wall, both hands pinning him down. He pressed his mouth to the the smaller boy's, easily gaining dominance. He and Percy pressed their body's close together, getting lost in the moment. Oliver broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Percy's. 

"Is this okay?" He asked. Percy nodded, the shakes his head a bit.

"The wall hurts my back."

"You ass! You scared me," Percy chuckled, then yelped. Oliver had picked him up and put Percy's legs around his waist, and pushed Percy to eye level.

"Hey there," Oliver said in a low voice. He carried Percy to his bed, dropped him down, and quickly laid on top of him. Percy looked up at Oliver, smiling. 

"Hey Ollie, as much as I'd like to make out with you forever, I kinda do need some sleep." Oliver blinked.

"Of course, sorry sorry."

"No, it's fine!" a beat. "Can I stay here?" 

"Well duh," Oliver sighed as Percy snuggled up next to them, both of the boys sober as fuck.


End file.
